Red
by Ayumuusan
Summary: en la tierra de Ooo hace años atras existio un gran romanse entre una princesa y un vampiro pero una grave trajedia causo que ambos perdieran sus recuerdos...así fue como esos recuerdos fueron sellados en una pequeña flor de color rojo MarcelinexBubblegum
1. Chapter 1

_-Whoooo - dijo Finn muy sorprendido al escuchar lo que le decía_

_-Sorprendente no puedo creerlo- dijo Jake sorprendido por lo que contaba aun que el dudaba un poco de lo que suelo contarles_

_-Pues no creo que sea algo muy sorprendente solo hice lo que tenía que hacer - dije un poco avergonzada no podía creer que ellos se sorprendieran por historias como esa para alguien como yo realmente era algo normal_

_-Hey Marceline tu has escuchado sobre la leyenda de la Flor Roja!- salto del sofá colocados enfrente de nosotros_

_-mmm me parece que no, veamos pequeñín sorprende me –_

_-Bien dice la leyenda que hace 12 años atrás un vampiro como Tu Marceline se enamoro de una joven princesa heredera de un gran reino , el la cuido y protegió desde que era una niña cuando la joven princesa alcanzo la edad de 15 años el le declaro su profundo amor regalando una flor color roja! Pero una horrible guerra causo que la princesa estuviera a punto de perder la vida a cambio de que ella viviera el vampiro sacrifico los recuerdos de ambos...ofreciendo le, al malvado emperador oscuro la flor con sus recuerdos en ellos así la joven princesa fue liberada ! La leyenda dice que si esa flor es encontrada en lo oscuro del castillo del malvado rey sus recuerdos regresaran y su amor volverá a florecer...Fin-_

_-...jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajaja- reí hasta llorar no podía creer lo que escuchaba un vampiro enamorado eso era realmente raro_

_-Hey no te rías te demostrare que es verdad...vamos a buscar esa flor! Al castillo del rey oscuro –_

_-si claro...lo que tu digas - le dije mientras reía un no podía creerlo_

_-Bien! Ya veras mañana a las 12 de la noche pasare por ti para ir a buscar eso- dijo Finn quien salía junto con jake de mi casa_

_-Bien como digas capitán hasta mañana- los acompañe hasta la entrada -bueno ya veremos- dije mientras cerraba la puerta_

_-una flor roja...mm yo me la hubiera comido antes de regalarle eso a una princesa que clase de vampiro haría algo así- suspire mientras flotaba hasta mi habitación pensaba en lo que dijo Finn_

_-Pero ese Rey oscuro...realmente existió- me dije a mi misma mientras preparaba la tina de baño me venían vagos recuerdos de aquel rey -pero murió hace años , eso comprueba que la historia de Finn es falsa - lentamente me quite la ropa dejando la a un lado de la tina y lentamente me sumergí en el agua__caliente__que masageaba mi cuerpo estaba un poco entumida después de estar sentada un buen rato contando historias -pero que tontos...- Marceline...escuche en mi cabeza la voz de una niña pequeña que repetía mi nombre lo cual me asusto y causo que me pusiera de pie -Quien...quien esta ahí – me espante al escuchar la voz de esa pequeña niña –Pero que…no debe ser nada- me dije a mi misma tratando de tranquilizarme además para alguien como yo no debería ser algo extraño escuchar ese tipo de cosas suspire y volví a sumergirme en el agua tibia –No importa…debe ser el cansancio –_


	2. un castillo y una princesa histerica

"_al otro dia "_

_-Bien solo debo esperar hasta la noche para acompañar a Finn y Jake a ese castillo – suspire mientras me sentaba en mi sofá como siempre no tenia nada que hacer y me ponía a ver la tele aun que los programas de ahora son mas aburridos que nada -Me pregunto que harán los demás a esta hora de la mañana- en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar lo que me recordó "desde hace cuando tengo teléfono?"_

_-Rayos…una llamada?- me sorprendí al ver que ese viejo teléfono sonara no tuve ninguna otra opción que levantarme a contestar ese molesto teléfono –Hey…habla Marceline- Pero que clase mas tonta de responder el teléfono me dije a mi misma_

_-Marceline!- Se escucho la voz de bubblegum quien gritaba a través del teléfono asombrosamente no me dejo sorda_

_-Hey…tranquila tranquila…crei que los nerds no gritaban- rei un poco me sorprendió mucho que ella llamara ¡para comenzar como es que ella sabia mi numero!_

_-JUM No estoy para tus bromas de mal gusto…me entere que tu y finn irán al castillo del rey oscuro – siguió gritando parecía un poco molesta aun que no entendía la razón_

_-Ah…& eso que? Te pone celosa que salga de noche con el humano? No te preocupes el sale con la chica flama o como se llame -_

_-UMM! Escuchame esto no tiene nada que ver con eso además no me interesa Finn…! No deben entrar a ese castillo escuchame….-_

_-Um...me pregunto si seria buena idea llevar mi bajo.- dije en voz baja mientras ella hablaba aun que solo escuchaba "blablablablabla"_

_- OYE! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!-_

_-HA!? – dije asustada realmente no escuche nada de lo que me estaba diciendo pero tenía que decirle que si para no causar más problemas – am claro que si princesa-_

_-Bien me alegra que entendieras bueno no causes mas problemas y quédate en tu cueva – dijo en un tono de burla realmente me fastidiaba que jugara con algo como eso ella sabía que odiaba no poder salir a mi antojo_

_-Jaja…bien ADIOS!- colgué en teléfono un poco molesta –Que se cree…-_

"_Ya en la noche!"_

_-Hey Marceline Estas lista!- dijo Finn quien me gritaba_

_-Se se se ya voy- Sali de mi casa y acompañe a ambos por los bosques de la tierra de ooo aun que el castillo del rey quedaba afuera de todo esto, tuvimos que enfrentarnos con una manada de lobos incluso en ocasiones los grandes orgros trataron de intimidarnos contándonos horribles sucesos de aquel castillo al que nos dirigíamos, pero ellos sabían perfectamente quien era yo! Es decir no por nada era la reyna de los vampiros seguimos asi durante dos grandes horas hasta encontrarnos con una familia de duendes quien eran los cuidadores de aquel castillo_

_-Alto! quien se atreve acercase al castillo del rey oscuro- dijo uno de los duendes -somos los 6 guardianes de aquí y no podemos dejar entrar al castillo a ningún ser humano- al parecer no podían dejar entrar a Finn ya que esta tierra ya no pertenecía mas a los humanos_

_-Oh vamos pequeños duendecitos – dijo Finn no parecía muy satisfecho con lo que escuchaba_

_-Amiguito creo que no podrás entrar- Jake parecía burlarse de la mala suerte de Finn pero bueno no era su culpa ser el único Humano en esta tierra_

_-Esperen pequeños – Dije con un tono de superioridad –Mi nombre es Marceline La reyna de los vampiros y estamos aquí buscando la flor roja-_

_-Un Vampiro!- dijo uno de los duendes_

_-No puede ser- los 6 duendes se reunieron parecía que estaban hablando sobre mi! Después de un rato de espera uno de los duendes se acerco a mi y se inclino parecía una reverencia_

_-Hey…que ocurre- Dije sorprendida al ver eso_

_-Whoo entonces nos dejaran entrar?- Pregunto Finn al ver lo que ocurria_

_-Claro…pueden entrar pero recuerden tengan cuidado…si la flor roja es lo que buscais hasta el trono del rey deben entrar-_

_-Se se entendido- Les dije mientras flotaba hasta la entrada –Hey ustedes dos no van a entrar?-_

_-SI ahora vamos- Dijo Jake quien corria detrás de mi algo parecía perturbarlo_

_-Una flor vamos a buscar (8) cuantos peligros encontraran (8) – Finn cantaba mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del gran reyno aun que estaba totalmente viejo y algunas paredes rasgadas aun conservaba el toque de un castillo_

_-Hey MIREN! – dijo Jake muy asustado –La…La flor esta en el asiento del rey –_

_-Espera… eso no puede ser- Me sorprendi al ver una flor color Roja flotando ensima del trono del rey no podría creer que la leyenda absurda de Finn Fuera real_

_-Haha te lo dije Marceline – Grito Finn parecía muy alegre y rápidamente se apresuro a tomar la flor -ummm…no pasa nada-_

_-Aver dejame probar?- dijo Jake quitándole la flor a Finn –Abra cadabra?- grito mientras alzaba la flor pero nada funciono parecía que solo era una flor común y corriente_

_-Jaja les dije esa leyenda era una tontería - rei mientras veía como ambos trataban que la flor brillara pero nada ocurria_

_-Oh ya veremos- dijo Finn colocando la flor en mi cabello lo que me molesto un poco_

_-HEY! Pero que te pasa…..- antes de que pudiera terminar lo que decía algo extraño sucedió mi cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire asiéndome caer asea atrás y mi vista se nublaba lentamente sentía como me quedaba dormida –Jake…Finn esto no parece fun…sionar…-_

_(Flash Back!)_

"_Hace 12 años atrás"_

_-Umm…realmente esto es aburrido- suspire mientras caminaba con mi sombrilla en el parque estaba algo cansada después de aver regresado a Ooo asi que tome asiento en una pequeña silla del parque observaba a los niños jugar si es que se le podían decir niños eran duendes , hadas y toda clase de princesas y seres mágicos que te pudieras imaginar. A lo lejos pude notar 3 niños quienes parecían jalar del cabello a una pequeña niña lo que llamo mi atención e hiso que fuera hasta ese lugar rápidamente_

_-hey niños malcriados que creen que hacen!- les grite tomando a uno del brazo para evitar que golpeara a la pequeña_

_-Y TU QUIEN ERES!- dijo el niño molesto_

_-Yo!... nada solo soy un vampiro y si no dejan a esta pequeña tomare sus alamas y me asegurare que sufran por toda la eternidad- rei mientras los niños salian corriendo aterrorisados hace mucho que no veian a un vampiro por aquí_

_-Hey estas bien – me agache con mi gran sombrilla aver como se encontraba y para mi sorpresa era una de las tantas princesas que vivian en este lugar_

_-Dejame… monstruo feo…- dijo la princesa parecía temerme pero no podía ponerse de pie parecía que la habían lastimado_

_-Hey hey vamos no seas grosera yo te salve además mirate estas toda lastimada – tome del brazo a la pequeña niña quien estaba con un hermoso vestido color amarillo su piel era rosada y su cabello era como el chicle dedusi que era la futura reina del dulce reino -en que lios me estoy metiendo-dije en voz baja mientras caminaba con ella hasta mi casa_


End file.
